


Let's talk Cockles

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: "so let’s talk about jensen pushing misha to the floor, teeth caught at misha’s neck just to hear his gasp, to feel him try and squirm away.Pulling up to move his hands quick, fingers working at Misha’s jeans, the button, the zipper..."





	Let's talk Cockles

so let’s talk about jensen pushing misha to the floor, teeth caught at misha’s neck just to hear his gasp, to feel him try and squirm away.Pulling up to move his hands quick, fingers working at Misha’s jeans, the button, the zipper.

let’s talk about Misha’s little smile as he’s pulling Jensen down to him, kissing him, running his tongue over jensen’s lower lip. Jensen fumbling, unable to get the jeans lower than the top of Misha’s thighs so he hikes his leg up, catches the crotch with his foot and shoves them down. Misha’s stifled squeal of shock as his bare thighs and ass hit the cold floor.

let’s talk about that little thing jensen does, that thing he does with his tongue just touching the back of his teeth when he’s predatory, when someone is about to get fucked up or fucked and how Misha only sees it just before Jensen wraps fingers around Misha’s cock. 

let’s talk about the moans that cross Misha’s lips, that beautiful release of pleasure, like a song of the sirens and the only sailor to answer the call is the one it is composed for, The conductor.  
   
let us kneel with jensen and praise that soft tummy, lay kisses in those hallowed hollows valleyed between misha’s pelvic crest and the sweet, sacred, deliciously forbidden stretch of canvas just below misha’s belly button.

let’s talk about jensen’s fingers gripping Misha’s thighs, strong muscle working under his fingers, as he parts his perfectly pouty lips to wrap them around the head of misha’s cock. 

let’s pause to savor the moment that Jensen does this, cuts his eyes up to Misha’s heavenly features, flushed red, lips swollen and pupils devouring all but a sliver of color around the edge. 

let’s revel in the way misha’s lashes flutter, his head rolls in pleasure when Jensen rolls his tongue around the ridge just under his lips. 

Let us bathe in the angle created when Misha peels his ass from the floor and raises those hips into jensen’s eagerly waiting mouth.

oh, oh, that hum, the one that’s nearly a growl, as jensen’s mouth is filled to the very brim with misha’s cock. 

or maybe the way Misha’s fingers trail through Jensen’s hair, nails scratching tenderly along his scalp as Jensen pulls misha in, again, and again, and again.

Don’t forget about Jensen’s own dick swollen and restrained within his jeans.

Pity that.

The way he aches for Misha’s touch, misha’s mouth, misha’s ass but the only thing Jensen wants at this moment is misha’s cock sliding along the ridges that line the roof of his mouth.

So he pulls, again, and again, lips gliding over veins, tongue dancing around in his overly filled mouth, pressing into tart and salty skin.

Can we talk about how this moment, in the moment, is always jensen’s favorite. The moment Misha’s shoulders round up off the floor. The moment misha’s hips pull toward Jensen’s face, fucking in to him as hard as Misha will allow himself. Misha’s hand pressing to the back of Jensen’s head, jensen’s holding his breath, then the pulse, the explosion of warmth in the back of his throat. 

let’s talk about misha’s inability to speak during it all. His words limited to things like “oh, god.”

“Jen.”

“Jens…uh”

“no, just like that.”

but when he comes, he’s saying things like “Jesus, Jensen, you precious fucking saint. Don’t stop, oh God. You’re perfect. Look at me. Christ, you’re perfect.”

and then, before Jensen can swallow, Misha’s dragging him up, slamming his lips on jensen’s, pressing his tongue inside, too eager to kiss him to care about tasting himself.

yeah.

y’all wanna talk cockles? let’s talk cockles.


End file.
